Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Season 45 - Episode 1: A Vast Silence
by MadzAssassin01234
Summary: A series of stories which take place inbetween Season 4 and 5. In the first Episode, Jedi Master Shaak Ti and Obi-Wan kenobi investigate an emergency callout aboard a Clone commanded vessel.


Star Wars The Clone Wars: Season 4.5

Episode 1 - Vast Silence

Space. A dark vat of silence. A vast field of nothing. A dark world with no end and no beginning, but just a middle, a constant middle. A variety of stars and suns litter the darkness, but they have no purpose. They're just there. Why are they there? To provide life? No. Considering life always runs out, if that was a planet's job, then it'd be doing it poorly. What about a decoration, to spice up the darkness? That is just a mere effect these boulders give off. So what are planets for? The real answer is still unknown. They are just made from natural processes that proceed throughout the darkness. They provide a place for life, yes. They provide variety to space, yes. But do they have a destiny? An actual purpose? No. They do not.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, a prized Jedi Master, sighed as he calmly flicked an assortment of switches amongst the control panel of his personal Jedi Starfighter. A slick ship tinted with a mild burgundy shade and an overall metallic furnish with the main colour being a mucky white. It held great honour this fighter, taking a part in a variety of battles and missions. The Jedi owner had even developed a type of 'personal' attachment to this ship, almost like it was a brother or a friend. But a more personal connection was shared between Kenobi and his chirpy astromech droid, R4-G9, who was found happily to himself in his socket on the left side of the fighter.

Like the fighter, R4 and Kenobi had spent countless amount of time together on assignments and even in down-time. R4 was Kenobi's right-hand man, just like R2 was his padawan's. The astromech droid had been a part of the Jedi arsenal for centuries now. Their usefulness had always grown through the years; hacking consoles, opening locked doors, locating points/people of interest, piloting fighters and all in all just providing a form of company. A Jedi should treasure their astromech like it was their padawan, and Kenobi did not fail in that regard.

The fighter had just disconnected from its hyper drive docking ring before Kenobi had opened up a com link in the cockpit. A holographic projection of a female Togruta emerged from an emitter behind his primary control unit. Jedi Master Shaak Ti's hologram didn't do her features justice. Her skin, a flickering blue mess and her facial features hardly distinguishable. Her headpiece appeared extra thin and her robe just looked like it was made from a carpet. The signal wasn't strong and the Togruta's voice was patchy and sounded hollow with distortion. But she was audible and Kenobi understood her fine.

Kenobi watered his lips and cleared his throat before he spoke.  
"I have just entered the system, shouldn't be long now. The signal is pretty rough, must be interference your end." He informed, swooping the Starfighter to a sharp left. He was following Ti's beacon to find his way. Despite them leaving at the same time, Ti reached the destination sooner due to the short distance from Kamino. Kenobi aligned his fighter straight again. It was a straight course now to the vessel Ti was aboard.

Earlier that day, the Order had received an emergency request for assistance aboard a clone commanded vessel that was heading to the system home to Coruscant. Kenobi was submitted for investigation and Ti was a mandatory tag-along due to her involvement with Clone production. In fact she insisted on accompanying Kenobi in the investigation.

"Any activity?" He questioned, focusing on his piloting.

"Nothing yet. This place seems abandoned. There are no bodies, no sign of struggle. Just nothing." Ti stated, her voice distorted from the poor signal.  
"Well that can only be bad. " The Clone vessel emerged into Kenobi's vision ahead, his fighter picking up speed as he continued. "I'm coming up to it now; wait for me in the hangar. We'll discuss the situation then." Kenobi flicked the call off, the Togruta shrinking into the emitter like water down a drain.

"R4, I want you stay with the ship and notify the council of our current state. Keep a link open just in case something goes wrong." His head shifted toward his astromech, a sarcastic grin peeled back on his face. "And something _will_ go wrong no-doubt." He sniggered as his fighter approached the vessel.

 **CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON**


End file.
